Bloody Lullaby
by Lilac-Winters
Summary: He would sing to her to make her feel better but when things got rough, he lost it. the death of Aya's parents lead her brother to believe he did it. When he was convicted she changed got violent all because she wanted to save him. truth is he will save her. Will Aya find her brother or be brought down by the torture of deadman wonderland...
1. sing me to sleep prologue

_**first story I know its terrible haven't wrote anything in ages :S** _

**_this actually was a challenge between myself and a friend that's why I wrote this. it's only small I do apologise. using some _**

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights over **_**Deadman Wonderland**_**, anime or manga-otherwise. Nor do I own any other thing that has already been created.**_

~Prologue - sing me to sleep~

* * *

Bloody Lullaby

* * *

"_**Your brother has a lovely voice doesn't he Aya?"**_

"_**yes, sing zero sing." golden eyes flicker open. They dilate reacting to the blonde boys simle.**_

_**My fondest memory was this day until…**_

The room is dark. A putrid smell fills the air, a crimson mess covers the floor.

_Blood._

Bodies lay lifeless on the floor. Disfigured and in pieces they scatter the floor. Two figures are huddled into a corner one figure wraps their arms around the other and rocks them back and forth. They sing softly into their ear.

_**~My heart always loves you**_

_**I promise you Angel it's true**_

_**I'm sorry if sometimes **__**I**__**t's hard for you to find**_

_**But Angel whatever you do**_

_**My heart always loves you~**_

The figures turn themselves toward the light. Children. A boy and a girl. The boy picks his sister up still singing softly in her ear. She cries loudly as he tries to sooth her.

"_**how did you do that" **_she murmurs _**"all that blood how?"**_

He shakes his head and carries her up the stairs to her bed.

"_**one day you will know" **_he whispers.

He opens the door leading to a pink room covered in teddies and dolls. He makes his way to the bed and slips the girl into bed.

"_**sleep. When you wake up it will all be better."**_

"_**can you promise?"**_

"_**of course, I love you"**_

"_**I love you to onii-Chan"**_

The girl curls herself under the covers. He leaves without hesitation.

Loud sirens ring out. The girl clambers out her bed, crimson red locks curl down her cheeks.

Her golden eyes shine in the dark.

"_**onii-Chan?" **_

She heads straight for the door. Locked.

"_**Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan! ONII-CHAN!" **_she slams her fists on the door.

"_**sir someone is in there."**_

"_**Open it then"**_

"_**yes sir"**_

Bang, Bang, Bang.

The door flies open. A man stands there.

"_**no not again!" **_the girl screams and runs to the corner. _**"please don't hurt me!"**_

The man creeps in cautiously. He kneels down in front of the girl.

"_**your safe now."**_

"_**where's onii-Chan?"**_

The man stands up gesturing his hand towards the girl. She grabs it reluctantly.

He leads her down the stairs. Her brother lies sprawled out on the floor bleeding severally.

She whimpers and tries to run to his aid. The man holds her shoulders as more large men carry him away.

_**BROTHHHHERRR!" **_she yells.

_**~Even if I get angry**_

_**Or if you get upset with me**_

_**Those feelings will come**_

_**Those feelings will go**_

_**But my heart loves you endlessly**_

_**Yes I love you endlessly~**_

I snap back into reality. I am sitting in a van prisoners surround me. My hands are tied behind me in a straight jacket. Perfect I think. I shuffle about kicking and screaming. The other convicts look surprised, I screamed till one of the prisoners violently kicked me and cursed

"_**fucking bitch stop it!" **_

I instantly stopped glaring him in the eyes

"_**look there golden"**_ said a lady

"_**Fucking creepy" **_remarked the stubborn prick I was staring down. I was about to scream, but the van lurched forward coming to a halt.

The doors flung open.

"_**welcome to dead man wonderland. Hell on earth" **_called the guard.

_You better be here onii-Chan, this is all for you._

_**~Even when I'm too busy Or when you do something that I don't like **_

_**I hope you know there's always a glow In my heart because you're in my life**_

_**I 'm so thankful you're in my life~**_

_I want to hear your song._

_I want to be sung to sleep._

* * *

**_this is the chapter ohhhhh intense not really ha-ha I'll include more detail and things e.g.. explanation on who each character is_**

**_any way reviews appreciated. _**

**_I hope this will continue on. _**


	2. This is no game

**welcome to the first chapter Aya has entered the prison and is already feeling horrible. I use some original characters but mostly O.C's.**

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights over **_**Deadman Wonderland**_**, anime or manga-otherwise. Nor do I own any other thing that has already been created.**_

* * *

**Hell on Earth**

* * *

"_**Your brother is as guilty as sin. He tortured your parents then laughed when god told him it was wrong."**_

"_**Bin linnie child, bin linnie child."**_

"_**Your mother should have killed you when she had the chance."**_

"_**Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Zero used to say that.**_

_**I'm not insane I'm just genius.**_

_**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"**_

* * *

_**this is no game ~ chapter 1**_

* * *

**~Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -**

** it could be for the last time and it's not right.**

**"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said. Alone and far from home we'll find you…~**

* * *

The guard grabs me tightly by the scruff of my neck. He whispers in my ear.

"you're going be the big boys in G-Sectors chew toy."

I look at him my eyes widening

"I'll enjoy that for sure" a wolfish grin devourers my face. He seems surprised and throws me down in a cell.

"Wait here, the warden will see you soon." he laughs "good luck with that"

I grunt and begin fiddling with my jacket. I'm not insane, its called being a genius.

The jacket slides down my hips as I wriggle out. I slide my hands down the sleeves of my tracksuit and with one quick pull they were off.

"already feeling at home" I mumble.

I lay down on the thin mattress and think off what I will do, no, say when I see Zero. I clutch the pillow tight and rip it in two.

"that bastard."

Tap tap tap.

The clicking of small heels ring out through the cell block. I raise my self of the bed and quickly piece the pillow back together.

"_pretty neat if I do say so"_

The footsteps stopped in front of my cell. The man from the cell across wolf whistles.

"I would advise you not to do that." a voice speaks out. A women to be correct.

"Oh come on the cells open, lets go darling." he persists.

The women turns and opens the cell door.

**_Sssslice…._**

A echoing scream rings out, the putrid smell of blood fills the air. What a polite lady.

"I told you to stop. Bring a nurse in." she steps out and cleans the large blade.

She steps up to my cell the light bouncing off her face. Long thin face, slender nose, small squint eyes, she seemed - Evil.

I waltzed up to the bars, twiddling my long crimson hair.

"morning officer." I fluttered my lashes and smiled grimly.

She grunted, Pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I stopped smiling. She was being serious.

"where am I going?" I questioned.

"you have to play the game before you can enter G-sector with the other freaks."

I stepped out "lets play" I narrowed my eyes and smirked.

"Won't be so cocky later."

She marched me down the block.

* * *

**~Dead - Like a candle you burned out; spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry - **

**To be heard, like you needed any more attention; throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.~**

* * *

I fumble into a room, other convicts are lined up against a wall. Guards are standing by with there guns at the ready. A machine is in the centre of the room it looks like a lottery machine, the ones that spin. I am quickly shoved up against the wall. A women walks up to us with a clipboard. A doctor I presume. She has short, light-brown hair in the style of a bob with brown eyes. She wears red lipstick, a lab coat, glasses and a tight-fitting short black dress and has a mole under the left side of her mouth. She reads out the names and shuffles them about.

"_**Aya **__**Ishagari**__**"**_

My heart sinks, me first with a doctor. I bite my lip till I taste the bitter taste of blood.

I am pulled away from the hugging grip of the wall and pushed against a seat.

The doctor stands in front of me leaning down into me. Her breath smelt of tobacco.

"you shouldn't smoke." I snicker.

"you shouldn't commit crime." she smiles. She straps my arms in and my legs.

I panic. Wait no, I need to be asleep to do this right? The warden from earlier pulls a trolley up with tools on it.

"_**spin that wheel!"**_

The guards begin chanting.

The doctor winks at me and then stands up and pulls the leaver on the machine.

**Clank chug whirr **

The machine spins slowly eyes, ears, kidney, lungs, hair were all on the machine.

The doctor pulls the leaver again.

**Ch'ing Ch'ing Ch'ing**

The machine stops on… KIDNEY. My heart stopped.

The wolfish grin crossed the doctors lips

"my favourite." she slaps the gloves onto her hands and picks up her scalpel.

"She was to cocky" mummers the warden.

The doctor prances up to me and smiles

_~hope it hurts~ _she mouths

The scapel pushes against my skin. Goosebumps rise up my body.

Then

**Aaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….**

**The blood splatters hard against the wall.**

* * *

_**~Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."~**_

* * *

I wake up curled up on the bed my body drenched in a red mess. It hurts. I shuffle my feet along the covers till I reach a lump. I sit up clutching my side in pain. it's a note a pieces of candies are attached to the corner of it.

_You have to eat these candies or the collar you are wearing will kill you, poison will pour through your veins. Eat the disgusting slop or die- your choice._

_I don't want the beautiful nightingale to perish now do we._

_Love from Vulture~Yoshiro._

Who is Yoshiro? I look at the candies carefully and take one, peel off the wrapper and plop the candy into my mouth. It tingles against my lips. Revolting I swallow hard, have to do this if I don't want to die. I can die after I find Zero.

He promised me that he would love me forever….

* * *

_**~Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around it's like a piece of me is missing.**_

_** I could have learned so much from you but what's left now? Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain? **_

_**Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?~**_

* * *

I tuck the candies underneath my pillow, scan the room. The wall reads G-Sector. This is the secret place from the previous deadmen, it was leaked when prisoners escaped.

I am the second generation of deadmen to enter this prison. So I know all its secrets…. I lay back down and fiddle with my track suit. I should change.

**Knock Knock Knock**

I peer towards the door. "ooh guests..."

* * *

**hello snowies (my name for fans or people who read these stories) this is the first chapter of my new story. got a bit exciting a mystery character appears :o **

**oh side note the old prisoners have escaped and the prison was closed till later on when it was reopened and the torture had begun...**

**anyway hope you enjoyed this it was nice to write. good bye please favourite if you enjoyed, follow if you would like to keep with the story and review I would love to hear what you have to say. Pm me if you would like to chat. **

**P.S in a few chapters I will be looking to bring in new characters so get thinking snowies. goodbye love you.**

**P.S.S the lyrics used in this are from my fave song lullabies by all time low. look them up ;)**


	3. Carnival Games

**welcome to the Second chapter Aya is now beginning to learn some of the luxuries of being a prisoner in deadman wonderland. I use some original characters but mostly O.C's.**

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights over **_**Deadman Wonderland**_**, anime or manga-otherwise. Nor do I own any other thing that has already been created.**_

* * *

**let the games begin**

* * *

_**~I can't get these memories out of my mind,**_

_**And some kind of madness has started to I, **_

_**I tried so hard to let you go,**_

_**But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole~**_

* * *

_**chapter 2 Carnival games**_

* * *

"_We the court find Zero Ishagari guilty of the murder of Mrs and Mr Ishagari."_

"_Zero…" Aya Squeaks_

_The large men carry Zero away through the heavy doors away into hell._

"_I will avenge you Zero"_

_**Knock knock**_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I march up to the door.

I swipe my hand over the panel.

_**Whoosh..**_

"hello?"

I step out into the hall way to see if anybody is there, nobody.

I search the corridor for the mystery person but instead find a map.

_~A map of your new home princess._

_From Yoshiro~_

A smile broke across my face, princess that's what my father used to call me. I grip the map tight in my hands, little X's were scattered over the map. I guess they are points of interest.

I head back into the room and get changed.

I throw on a lilac corset, jeans with pockets on the knees. I find two veil like sleeves and quickly throw them on.

"Very sexy If I do say so myself"

I pick up the map and head down the winding corridors.

* * *

_**~I have finally seen the light, **_

_**And I have finally realized What you mean~**_

* * *

I reach the largest room on the map: the "Bonding" room it reads.

I step in. Loads off people are in the room talking and laughing. I walk in further, they all surround to large seats. Two large men occupy them.

"fresh meat" mumbles one. He steps off his seat and draws towards me.

"aren't you beautiful." he grabs my hand and kisses it gently.

I shudder slightly, look up at him.

Tall, long brown hair, thin green eyes and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

I tease him and pull away.

"I'm Aya Ishagari, you are"

"Nagi."

I guess he isn't my mystery boy then.

He gestures his hand towards the seats.

"no thanks, I'm still exploring."

"no sit, watch the show."

I sit down wearily, What show?

The man on the seat beside me grunts.

"that is crow" whispers Nagi softly in my ear.

Crow was an ex-convict here, I guess this must be his son.

Same personality so far. His hair didn't sit spiked up and his shirt wasn't wide open like his father. He actually seemed descent, he had black hair that slid gracefully down his cheeks, a loose striped shirt and black washed jeans. I smiled and touched his hand. He looked up at me shocked. I hushed him and looked up at the screen.

* * *

_**~I have finally seen the light, **_

_**And I have finally realized What you now I need to know is this real love, **_

_**Or is it just madness keeping us afloat? And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had, **_

_**Like some kind of madness was taking control~**_

* * *

_Welcome ladies and gentleman to the carnival of corpses. _

_We have a great show for you today. _

_One New deadmen and one master shall enter the ring._

_On this side Duck. _

A frail boy no older than myself walks out sweat was dripping down his face. He shakes a bit as if he had seen a ghost. He slips out a small knife and slowly raises it to himself.

_And on this side the terrifying Vulture._

My heart stops. My mystery boy.

He falls out off the cage and stumbles to the centre, his soft blonde hair flicks off into different directions and generally looks a mess. He curves his hand round his neck as if he is nervous. He flicks the hood of his jacket up. And pulls out two small blades.

_Let the pain begin!_

Both men slit them selves Duck right across his cheeks and Yoshiro on both wrists.

Suddenly a rush off blood forms around Yoshiro's body and he turns into a crimson mess.

Duck begins to quiver as the blood forms around his face creating razor-sharp needles round his head. Duck steps back as Yoshiro charges at him full speed and catches him, he grabs the needles round ducks face and snaps one, blood soon slides off ducks cheek and into Yoshiro's open wound. Yoshiro slams duck hard against the tree in the centre off the stadium. Yoshiro then picks up his small blade and slides it along his hand, the blood pumps out then hardens into the shape of… a needle just like ducks.

_Oooh looks like vulture just used Scavenge, taking the basics off ducks ability into his system._

Yoshiro smiles and walks up to duck who is now shivering against the tree.

I'm sorry he says before pinning the boy to the floor with the needles.

"Finish him" moans Nagi "He should make him suffer that's what I do"

"were not all monsters" says a girl.

"shut up swan, no one asked you." snaps crow

I am still looking at the screen. The bloody mess that is over the area is just like the day zero turned to a bad egg.

_Looks like Vulture has had the kindness to spare the vulnerable duck._

_Take duck to the doctor._

* * *

"do you know when your first show is sweetie?" questioned the swan girl.

I peered up at her smooth face, ruby lips and blonde mass of curly hair and shook my head.

"well let's go check then"

She grabbed my hand and took me to a room with a billboard in it.

"what's your stage name honey?"

I shook my head "I don't know"

The light tapping off feet could be heard behind me.

"can't you tell she is the beautiful nightingale."

I turned round and caught a glimpse off my blonde mystery boy before he scurried off into the bleak darkness.

"well Nightingale, your first show is.." she paused before saying "tomorrow with, swallow."

I squinted my face a little. I couldn't think straight.

"don't worry darling it will be like shooting fish in a barrel."

My stomach lurched. But I don't really know how to use my Ability.

"hey think about it if you win you get Cast-Points, some life saving candies and some other prizes"

"what happens if I lose." I ask

"lets put it this way don't lose."

She walks off waving behind her.

Jesus Christ what have I got myself into..

* * *

_**~Come to me Just in a on and rescue I know, **_

_**I can be wrong, Maybe I'm too love is~**_

* * *

**hello snowies this is the second chapter of my new story. got a bit exciting a first carnival corpse game (didn't really knowhow to write it ha-ha) also Aya gets her first Glimpse of Yoshiro.**

**anyway hope you enjoyed this it was nice to write. good-bye please favourite if you enjoyed, follow if you would like to keep with the story and review I would love to hear what you have to say. Pm me if you would like to chat. **

**P.S in a few chapters I will be looking to bring in new characters so get thinking snowies. goodbye love you.**

**P.S.S the lyrics used in this are by Muse-Madness**


	4. Nightingales first flight

**welcome to the third chapter Aya has her first fight with a deadman who has not been defeated yet. can she survive. I use some original characters but mostly O.C's.**

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights over **_**Deadman Wonderland**_**, anime or manga-otherwise. Nor do I own any other thing that has already been created.**_

* * *

**Nightingales first flight**

* * *

_**~"This is Aya, her poor parents were struck dead by her monster of a brother"**_

_**The care worker shows this family towards me.**_

"_**he wasn't a monster he was beautiful."**_

_**I lean towards the family and grab their hands**_

"_**but you will never be him"**_

_**I let go and slam the door in front of them~**_

* * *

I head off to a training room. Down the long corridors. Loud moans and screams ring from some rooms. What is happening in there I wonder.

I reach what should be the room.

"this map is lying this is a prisoners room!" I exclaim.

I step into the room the walls are covered in mirrors.

"gahhhh stupid Yoshiro" I turn to leave the room when I'm greeted by a tall slender boy, he has blonde hair that shoots off into different directions and generally looks a mess, he wears a long coat with a band round his right arm reading - Vulture.

He flicks his hair revealing his different eye colours. One Violet and the other Sky blue.

A wide grin covers his face.

"I beg your pardon princess I am not stupid" he laughs.

"your Yoshiro?" I ask

"The one and only." he closes the door behind him.

"you like my room?"

"this is your place!? Its uh nice" I grumble

"this is where I perfected Scavenge and it is where you will perfect your Branch of Sin."

I look at him in disgrace he leans into me and whispers in my ear.

"now lets practice"

I look at him puzzled.

"I heard off your fight tomorrow. So lets practice." he strides over to the other side of the room. He stops and turns.

He pulls out a knife from his pocket and flicks it to me.

I catch it, it slips out my hands sliding down my wrist.

"Fuck!" I scream.

The blood spurts out.

Yoshiro runs over.

"Shit! are you sure you're a deadman" he wraps his hands round my wrist.

"Well, yes I was tested, and my brother is"

"Well you posses no ability" he sighs.

He picks the knife from the floor pricking himself in the process.

He tucks it away into his pocket then wraps his hand round my wrist again.

He pulls his hand back quickly.

"Shit it burns" he screams.

He falls back. Still so, still. I crawl over to him. His eyes are rolled into the back off his head.

"_crap. Wake up Yoshiro. What have I done, wake up!" I think._

He began to awake, his eyes rolled into place again.

He sat up bolt right and laughed.

"that's it you did it!" he giggled.

"what are you talking about?"

"you're ability. You use it after they have an open wound"

"how?"

"your ability works like this: if say I cut my wrist and leave the wound available for you to reach, you cut your hand and force the blood spatter to reach my wound, your blood then enters my system and buries itself into my mind giving you the ability to control me and my actions. It is truly one of the best branches of sins I've seen."

"Really." I am still kneeling beside him he stands up and holds my shoulders.

"you will definitely win against Swallow no matter what." he slides his hand down my arm and tickles my fingers.

"goodbye nightingale." he let's go of my hands and leaves the room.

"where are you going?"

"I'll come back when you need me" he smiles.

"_what if I need you now" I thought_

I stand up after he leaves and head into the bathroom. I rummage through the medicine drawer looking for a bandage.

"perfect" I wrap the bandage tight around my wrist.

* * *

**~I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself~**

* * *

I roll the map out of my pocket. Back to my room I suppose for the night and then my first death match I suppose.

I cosy into my bed, wrapping the blanket tight around my shoulders I twist and turn as I try to drift into sleep. I can't drift away into the clutches off my dreams because I am worrying. About him, my fight and the thought that I might die. I lie on my back and look up at the ceiling little air bubbles form on the ceiling.

"_eww need to clean up around here" I think._

I close my eyes and listen, silence. I curl up and let sleep devour my body and mind.

I wake with a start. I had a nightmare, a terrible image of pictures filled my head of my parents and their death. I shake it off and head to the bathroom.

**Bang bang-bang**

"what?" I stick my head out from behind the door.

"Aya let me in!" shouts a familiar voice.

I head over to the door.

**Swish**

"hell-" I get cut off after an average man barges into my room. He turns round revealing his face.

"oh hey Crow" I smile.

He flashes me a devilish look. He grabs my arm.

"what did you do to your wrist!"

I stand there in shock.

"what I only cut it"

"how?" he asks

"well I was training with Yoshiro"

"that's all I needed to hear" snickers crow.

He throws my hand down

"good luck today Aya." he beams

I nod.

"_that was weird" I think_

* * *

_**Would Aya Ishagari and Onyx Toyohashi please head to the main stage.**_

_**The carnival corpse will soon be in session.**_

* * *

I head down the empty corridors till I reach a large door reading: _Main stage Left wing_

I sharpen my nails with a nail file I found earlier.

The doors swing open automatically

* * *

**~So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal~**

* * *

I step inside, the room is black. I slow my breathing and clench my fists.

_**Flash!**_

A bright light flashes over my head.

_Welcome ladies and gentleman to the carnival of corpses. _

_We have an unforgettable show today._

_On this side a brand new girl Nightingale._

I step out of the bright light and into a huge arena. Everything looks huge and oversized. I twirl my self around to face the over bright light.

_And on this side the unbeatable Swallow._

A Tall Muscular boy steps into the arena. His face is scarred up along his mouth and his neck has stitches along it. His black silky hair falls to his shoulders. He cracks a smile then gives me the okay sign.

He is so calm and collected he doesn't even mind that we might kill each other.

He digs in his pocket and pulls out a small razor.

_Let the pain begin!_

* * *

**~I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself~**

* * *

Swallow places the razor between his lips, slips his head back slowly and cracks a smile again as the blade slides into his mouth. I stagger a bit and feel sick.

He begins gagging blood dribbling out the sides off his mouth. He takes some steps forward. He reaches his fingers in his mouth and drags out the razor. Its sliver metal is now stained blood-red. He purses his lips and winces his eyes.

His Adams apple moves violently in his throat. It looks like the scruffy stitches on his neck will burst.

He spits out harshly a blood like bag comes flying towards me. It hits my face and sends me clashing to the ground. I feel my breathing being cut off, my vision is blurred but I can still see. I hear swallow's feet coming towards me. Then he presses his hands on my shoulders, straddles his legs over my body and pins me down. I squirm underneath him but he just presses harder down on me. My breathing feels very short now. I'm on my last few breaths I think. I remember what Yoshiro said " force the blood spatter to reach the wound"

I think, the wound is in his mouth how do I… I then realise the stitches. I throw my hands

up around his neck and begin digging my nails into his neck.

_**Pop!**_

Some of the stitches burst open blood begins pouring out his neck. I then slice my long fingernail down my palm. The blood spatters out and into his wound I'm guessing as his body flops off mine.

"_take the blood mask off my face. Then spit into the air and allow the blood to land on your face." I command._

I feel his hands over my face and the feeling of I can actually breath.

_**Squelch **_

Off slides the blood mask I clutch my ribcage.

"Thank god I can breathe" I gasp

I look over and see swallow lifting his head and spitting into the air. The blood falls almost in slow motion as it hits his face he falls to the ground.

I clamber on top off him like how he did to me. I grab his silky hair and lift his head and slam it abruptly into the ground. He stops squirming so I rip of the mask and stand-off him. I knock him unconscious not dead.

_She did it. She finished the winning streak for the mighty swallow._

_The winner is nightingale._

I flick my hands off blood.

Well that was…. Fun.

* * *

**~So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help we believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!~**

* * *

hello snowies sorry this took soooo long had loads of stress with school and family things. this was a fun? chapter write I couldn't decide what was going to happen ha-ha anyway in two chapters I am going to need some characters so I thought you would like an input so write out your character in a review and I'll pick my favourites for the story. Hint be creative. the forum is below. if you enjoy this favourite it, follow it and leave a review.

forum:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Branch of sin:

Stage Name:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crime: (detailed as possible)

Their punishment when entering: (e.g. kidney,stomach,vocal chords)

personality:

additional information:


End file.
